


It's your sex i can smell

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: HACIENDO EL AMOR, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexo en el gimnasio, Sexo en el sofá, Sexo en la camioneta, Sexo en la piscina, Sexo en los baños, Sexo en lugares públicos, Smut, TODA LA NOCHE, Y en lugares semi-públicos, Y eso, es todo smut en serio, no hay nada más, pero todo bien todo correcto, que estoy enferma, smut por todas partes, ¿Si digo que hay un trío al final es spoiler o ya me conocéis todos tan bien que os lo esperabáis?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	It's your sex i can smell

**1\. En los baños del Musain**

 El Musain está lleno. No están solo los Amis del'ABC, sino que también hay gente de otras asociaciones, porque se acercan las jornadas de huelga, y aquello es un hervidero. Tienen que organizarse, y hacerlo bien. Ellos, al ser estudiantes, se están encargando de los institutos y universidades. Intercambian ideas, debaten sobre cual es la mejor línea de acción. Su enlace con los sindicatos es Feuilly, porque de ellos, es el único metido de lleno también en el movimiento obrero. En aquel momento, están sentados alrededor de una mesa, y en pie, en uno de los bordes, Enjolras suelta un discurso, que pretende ser la última inyección de ánimos antes de comenzar a trabajar en serio. En aquel momento, Feuilly clava la mirada en Bahorel, que está sentado justo frente a él. _Pero que hijo de puta,_ piensa. Le acaba de rozar todo el paquete con el pie, y ahora le sonríe, con cierta maldad. El grandullón alza las cejas, y se levanta, disculpándose, y se dirige al servicio. Feuilly traga saliva, y mira a los demás en la mesa. Están distraídos, y Enjolras sigue hablando, emocionado. Pero a ver, el discurso que está dando, lo ha esquematizado el propio Feuilly, y, joder, aquel mínimo roce Bahorel ha bastado para desatar una serie de pensamientos nada puros en su mente. Así que, tras carraspear y rezar porque nadie se fije, se levanta, para dirigirse tras Bahorel. Enjolras le dedica una mirada de reproche, sin dejar de hablar, pero Feuilly no llega a verla.

Aquello es ridículo. Ambos rozan la treintena, deberían ser capaces de controlar sus impulsos sexuales. Pero las dos últimas semanas han demostrado que no, que tienen el auto-control de unos adolescentes que recién han descubierto lo que son las mamadas. También influye bastante que lleven casi tres años colgados el uno por el otro, pero no ha sido hasta dos semanas antes que se han dado cuenta de ello. Y, si, desde entonces, están aprovechándose al máximo. Básicamente son incapaces de quitarse las manos de encima. Porque cualquier ocasión es buena para echar un polvo, y si es un sitio con riesgo a que los pillen, mejor que mejor. Y si, los baños del Musain, tan concurridos, son el sitio perfecto para eso.

Bahorel está esperando a Feuilly, por supuesto. La puerta del cubículo donde está, está medio abierta, y menos de medio minuto después, el más pequeño entra con él. Se miran unos segundos, antes de que Feuilly acabe con la distancia que los separa, cerrando bien la puerta tras él. El beso que precede a aquel gesto, es un beso desesperado, lleno de lengua y dientes. Es como si llevaran una eternidad sin besarse, cuando en realidad ha pasado... ¿hora y media? Quizás menos. Y ahí están otra vez, pero, eh, que ninguno de los dos va a quejarse. Bahorel, con su más de metro noventa, se sienta sobre la tapa del váter, y tira de Feuilly, para que se siente sobre él, sin dejar de besarse en ningún instante. Feuilly acaricia el cuello del mayor, y comienza a moverse, restregándose, contra él. Bahorel responde a los movimientos, y ambos están así, hasta que están tan duros que la situación comienza a ser insostenible. Es en ese momento en el que se separan, lo justo para abrir sus correspondientes braguetas y liberar sus erecciones. Cada uno coge la del otro, y comienzan a masturbarse mutuamente, besándose con mucha profundidad, investigando cada puto recoveco de sus bocas, como si fueran algo nuevo, algo nunca antes explorado. Feuilly rompe el beso, cuando nota que la respiración de Bahorel se vuelve errática, y baja los labios por la línea de su mandíbula, dejando besos húmedos, intercalados con lametazos obscenos y pequeños mordiscos, hasta llegar a su cuello, donde repite el procedimiento, buscando dejar marca.

-Joder- Bahorel suelta una especie de gruñido, cuando Feuilly le da un pequeño manotazo, para que suelte su erección, y así poder juntar ambas. Con una mano, las sujeta pegadas, de la base, mientras que la otra las masturba a la vez, a un ritmo endiablado. El cabronazo tiene una habilidad... Comienza a moverse de nuevo, sobre él, haciendo que sus erecciones se froten, evitando con la mano que se separen tan solo un milímetro. El grandullón echa la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeante, y Feuilly sigue a aquella velocidad, con los labios jugando en el cuello de Bahorel. En un momento, se detiene, con una sonrisa traviesa, y comienza a acariciar el glande de Bahorel, pasando la palma de su mano por la punta, a la vez que mira a Bahorel. El preseminal impregna su mano, y esto hace que, cuando vuelve a masturbarlos, el movimiento sea mucho más fluido. Feuilly respira con los labios entreabiertos, húmedos, y joder, Bahorel no puede contenerse a besarlos. El más pequeño ahoga un gemido en sus labios cuando Bahorel lleva las manos a sus nalgas, y las aprieta con mucha fuerza. Es justo en ese momento que la puerta del exterior se abre. Los dos hombres se quedan quietos, y Feuilly lleva una mano hacia atrás, asegurándose que la puerta de su cubículo está bien cerrada.

-¿Feuilly?- el interpelado mira a Bahorel, y ambos intentan contener una carcajada. Se mantienen en un silencio sepulcral, esperando que Enjolras vuelva a salir del baño. -¿Estás ahí?- sienten unos pasos, y notan al rubio al otro lado de la puerta. Luego, escuchan un suspiro y la puerta de fuera volver a abrirse y cerrarse. Es entonces cuando se permiten echarse a reír. El más pequeño apoya la frente en la de mayor, y mira el espacio entre ellos.

-¿Cuándo te has corrido?-

-Creo que ha sido del susto- esas palabras solo sirven para que Feuilly se ría más todavía. -Si, si, tú ríete, pero a ver como le explicas a Enjolras cuando salgas esa mancha de semen que tienes en la camiseta- el muchacho se mira la camiseta, con cara de susto, y Bahorel le golpea la nariz.

-Eres un gilipollas- Ahora es Bahorel el que ríe más, y Feuilly suspira sonoramente, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Vuelven a besarse, y Bahorel baja la mano hasta la erección de Feuilly, masturbándolo de forma lenta, disfrutando de como el pequeño se derrite sobre él, moviendo las caderas, en busca de más contacto, de más presión, de más movimiento. Siente las pequeñas venas que irrigan el miembro, latiendo bajo su mano, repletas de sangre. 

-A ver que explicación le das a Enjolras a porque no les has respondidAUCH- Feuilly le ha mordido la mejilla, con fuerza, y el grandullón protesta. -¡No hagas eso! ¡Sabes como me pone!-

-Oh, vamos, acabas de correrte, y los dos sabemos bien que eres incapaz de dos rondas seguidas- jadea Feuilly, sonriendo mucho, moviéndose contra la mano de Bahorel, que también sonríe, de forma socarrona. 

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- pregunta, y Feuilly dirige la mirada de vuelta a su entrepierna, soltando una carcajada al verla dar un respingo. 

-¿Eres capaz de ponerte así solo con un mordisco?- pregunta el hombrecillo, acompañando sus palabras con otro de dichos mordiscos. Por toda respuesta, Bahorel mete las manos bajo sus pantalones.

* * *

**2\. En la piscina**

A Feuilly le gusta nadar. En general, le gusta el deporte. Pero nadar, especialmente. Empezó porque se lo recomendó su psicólogo. Le ayuda a sentirse libre, a reconciliarse tanto con su cuerpo como con su espíritu. Pero le es difícil concentrarse cuando sabe que está siendo observado.

Sentado en uno de los lados de la piscina, está Bahorel, que mira atento al muchacho que da brazadas en el agua. Es impresionante, como se tensan sus músculos, y nada, y nada, como si el agua y él fueran uno, como si para el muchacho no existiese más que el líquido transparente a su alrededor. Y le pone. Le pone verle con aquel estúpido bañador hortera, regalo probablemente de Courfeyrac, pero que le queda tan ceñido que no deja lugar a la imaginación.

El grandullón se mete en la piscina, y el más pequeño para, al llegar al borde. Se miran unos segundos, y Feuilly estalla en carcajadas cuando Bahorel se pone a hacerle ojitos. Se acerca nadando a él, a lo perrito, mientras Feuilly lo observa con una sonrisa. Se da un suave beso en los labios, húmedo por el agua.

-Me mata verte nadar, tío... ¿Cómo logras que todo lo que hagas sea así de sexy?- le pregunta, acorralándolo contra la pared.

-Muchos años de práctica- responde Feuilly, sonriente, mirando los labios de su compañero, y luego subiendo la vista a los ojos. Vuelven a besarse, y Bahorel se pega aún más a él, pero Feuilly le pone las manos en el pecho, parándolo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Feuilly gira la cabeza, mirando por encima del borde de la piscina. A unos veinte metros, en el césped, están sentados gran parte de su grupo de amigos. Es la piscina de la urbanización donde viven Combeferre, Courfeyrac y Enjolras, y todos los veranos suelen quedar allí varias veces. En aquel momento, solo están ellos tres, Jehan, y los propios Feuilly y Bahorel. Tienen la piscina para ellos solos. -Oh, vamos- Bahorel comienza besar su oreja, de forma obscena, atrapando el lóbulo. -Están jugando a las cartas, y además, pasan de nosotros. No se van a dar mi cuenta-

-No vamos a follar teniendo a la mitad de nuestros amigos a unos pasos- esas son sus palabras, pero lo cierto es que ha rodeado la cintura de Bahorel con las piernas, atraiéndolo, para pegarse a él lo máximo posible.

-Claro, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos- el agua a su alrededor comienza a formar ondas, porque ambos muchachos han comenzado a moverse, despacio, rozándose levemente el uno contra él otro. Bahorel desciende los besos por su cuello, atrapando las gotas de agua con la lengua. De vez en cuando, lanza miradas furtivas hacia donde están sus amigos, para darse cuenta que, tal y como ha dicho, no le están prestando atención alguna. Además, está oscureciendo ya, y desde donde están, es imposible que vean más de sus cabezas. Siguen moviéndose, rozándose. Bahorel mete las manos bajo el bañador de Feuilly, y sin dudar ni un segundo, dirige un dedo hacia su entrada. Lo acaricia, agarrándose con la mano libre al borde de la piscina. El más pequeño se abraza a él con fuerza, escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

-Están follando- sonríe Courfeyrac, mirando hacia la piscina. Enjolras lo mira, escandalizado.

-¡Ni de broma! Feuilly no es así- Courfeyrac suelta una carcajada, lanzando una carta al centro del corro que tienen formado.

-Sea lo que sea lo que están haciendo...- sentencia Combeferre -Mejor no molestarlos-

En la piscina, Bahorel ya ha metido el primer dedo dentro de Feuilly, y lo mueve en su interior, con brusquedad. El pequeñajo muerde su cuello, con desesperación, moviéndose contra él, instándole a que haga más. Necesita más. Bahorel reacciona a los mordiscos, como siempre, y mete un dedo más dentro de él, intentando dilatarlo lo antes posible. Feuilly reacciona moviéndose más aún, sin poder evitar clavar las uñas en la espalda de Bahorel, que jadea al sentirlas. Desciende las manos por su espalda, hasta llegar al bañador, que baja un poco. Bahorel, a su vez, se lo baja a Feuilly, y se mueve, dejando que sus erecciones se rocen durante unos instantes, antes de meter un dedo más.

-Joder, Bahorel... Métemela de una puta vez, ¿No? A este paso nos pillan- Bahorel suelta una risotada, y le quita del todo el bañador, lanzándolo lejos -¡Oye!- protesta Feuilly, pero vuelve a rodearle con las piernas, pegándose todo lo posible a él. Bahorel se agarra con ambas manos al bordillo, y Feuilly se agarra a su vez a sus brazos. Se miran unos segundos a los ojos, antes de que Bahorel se mueva, metiéndosela entera de golpe, con cierta dificultad, por culpa de la resistencia que ejerce el agua. El más pequeño se muerde los labios, sin apartar la mirada, clavada en los grandes ojos color caoba, brillantes por la excitación. Por su parte, Bahorel es totalmente incapaz de dejar de mirar los ojos verdes, enmarcados por esas pestañas perfectas. Se mueve despacio, embistiéndolo de forma más concienzuda y pausada que de costumbre. Feuilly responde a los movimientos de la misma forma, disfrutando de las sensaciones. El roce de la piel mojada de Bahorel, el suave sonido del agua alrededor. Normalmente no suelen hacerlo así. Despacio, escudándose en que no quieren llamar la atención de sus amigos.

Por fin, se besan, Feuilly enredando los dedos en el pelo de Bahorel, ciñendo con fuerza las piernas alrededor de su cintura. El agua se agita un poco más, porque ambos aumentan el ritmo, cuando Bahorel encuentra el punto exacto. -Más... más...- susurra, contra sus labios, y Bahorel suelta una mano, para agarrar a Feuilly de la cintura y así poder embestirlo con más facilidad. Feuilly echa la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared, y quita las manos de su pelo, para masturbarse. Bahorel mira al espacio entre ambos, observando moverse la mano de Feuilly, a través del agua, y su propia erección, penetrando una y otra vez a Feuilly. -Voy a... joder, Bahorel- el grandullón entiende, y para la decepción del más pequeño, siente como sale de él. Va a protestar, pero entonces Bahorel se sumerge bajo el agua. -Oh, Dios- se agarra con fuerza al borde, cuando se mete su erección por completo en la boca. Feuilly lo observa, y embiste, sin poder evitarlo, acabando por entero en la boca de Bahorel, que acto seguido sale al exterior, esperando para tragar en el momento justo en el que Feuilly pueda verlo. -Eres un guarro, joder-

-Fue a hablar- sonríe Bahorel, a la vez que lo besa, y vuelve a meterse de lleno en su interior, para terminar dentro suyo. Los bañadores de ambos flotan a unos metros, pero antes de ir a por ellos, se hunden en el agua, todavía Bahorel dentro de Feuilly, besándose ambos con ganas. Salen a flote, justo cuando una voz los llama.

-¡Capullos! ¡Dejaos de magreos, que son las ocho! ¡Tenemos que iros!- los llama Jehan, de lejos, y ambos se miran, sonriendo. El grandullón se deja ir hacia atrás, nadando de espaldas, en busca de su bañador. Feuilly lo mira todavía unos segundos, y finalmente, va tras a él, sin dejar de sonreír. 

* * *

  **3.** **En el coche**

 -Tienes que estar bromeando... ¡Bahorel!- Feuilly da una patada a la guantera, después de que empezara a salir humo de debajo del capó, y Bahorel tuviera el tiempo justo de parar a un lado de la carretera, antes de que el coche se parara, con un ruido nada bonito -No puede ser verdad, ¡No lo has llevado al taller!-

-¡Si lo llevé!- protesta Bahorel, y Feuilly sale del coche, dando un sonoro portazo. El oscuro humo negro sigue saliendo de debajo del capó, y el muchacho se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-¿¡Lo llevaste!? ¡Mira que te avise, gilipollas!- Feuilly está al borde de un ataque de nervios. -¡No voy a llegar a tiempo! Por todos los Dioses, no tenía que haberte hecho caso, ¡Debí haberme ido con Jehan!- Bahorel sale del coche, acercándose a Feuilly, para impedir que siga mordiéndose los dedos.

-¡Feuilly! ¡Tranquilo!-

-¿¡Tranquilo!? ¿¡Has visto que hora es!? No vamos a llegar a tiempo... Me cago en mi puta madre ¡No voy a llegar a tiempo! ¡Solo tenías que hacer una cosa! ¡Ir al puto taller a ver los manguitos! Pero no, al señor se le olvidó, ¿Verdad?- Bahorel baja la mirada un poco, y se rasca la nuca. -Hijo de puta-

-Venga, tío, tu charla no es hasta las nueve y media, no son ni las siete, y hemos salido con tiempo de sobra para llegar, ¿Vale? Llamamos a la grúa y ya está-

-¡Estamos en mitad de la nada, Bahorel! ¡A más de una hora de cualquier sitio!-

-¡Feuilly!- Efectivamente, el más pequeño ha empezado a darle de hostias a Bahorel.

-¡Solo tenías que hacer una puta cosa, Bahorel! ¡Una! ¡Asegurarte de que la puta camioneta no petará! ¡Voy a llegar tarde a MI charla por TU culpa!-

-¡FEUILLY!- consigue agarrarle las muñecas, pero Feuilly trata de zafarse. -Escúchame, ¿Quieres? Voy a llamar a la grúa, y si quieres, llamamos a un taxi, o a Combeferre, que ya está en Marsella, y que te recoja y te lleve para allá- El muchacho arruga intensamente el ceño. -Quedan dos putas horas. Vas a llegar a tiempo, ¿Vale? Lo siento, joder, no fue mi culpa. Había una cola de la puta hostia en el taller, y no me daban cita hasta ayer. El coche no iba a estar. Así que decidí arriesgarme. Ahora. Voy a llamar. No te atrevas a seguir mordiéndote los dedos- Feuilly arruga la nariz, y se acerca al capó, abriéndolo y tosiendo al darle de lleno el humo en la cara.

-Me cago en Dios- marmulla, mientras escucha a Bahorel hablar por teléfono. Intenta que el humo se extinga, mirando en el interior, pero no es capaz de ver nada claro. Va a la parte de atrás de la camioneta, y se sienta en el maletero descubierto. El grandullón termina, y salta allí con él, sentándose a su lado.

-Vale. La grúa estará aquí en una hora y pico. Combeferre en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Te da tiempo de sobra de llegar, arreglarte y dar tu charOYE- Feuilly comienza de nuevo a darle manotazos, sin ton ni son.

-Capullo, capullo, ¡Capullo!- acompaña cada ''capullo'' con un fuerte golpe.

-Auch, auch, AUCH- El grandullón trata de defenderse, y acaban los dos a hostias, rodando por el maletero de la camioneta. Se agarran de las respectivas camisas, y se lanzan golpes, patadas, rodillazos, y hasta mordiscos. Al final, Feuilly acaba sobre Bahorel, agarrando con fuerza sus muñecas. Sus bocas están muy cerca la una de la otra, y si, acaban besándose, con bastante brusquedad. Bahorel abraza la cintura de Feuilly con las piernas, pegándole a él, y este comienza a frotarse contra él. Porque la pelea lo ha empezado a poner a tono. Como siempre. No hay nada que lo excite más que pelearse con Bahorel.

-Me vas a pagar por esto, ¿Sabes?-

-¿Si?- El grandullón prácticamente jadea, llevando las manos al trasero de Feuilly.

-Si-

-Pues tienes cuarenta minutos para hacerlo- sonríe Bahorel y Feuilly agarra con fuerza su entrepierna, haciéndolo gemir.

-Cállate- musita el hombrecillo. Deja mordiscos por su cuello, y luego desciende, hasta llegar a su pecho. Comienza a chupar uno de los pezones de Bahorel, por encima de la camiseta, hasta que está tan húmeda que puede sentir su piel. Mientras, con la otra mano sigue agarrándole, frotando la palma de su mano contra su erección. Va a hacerle sufrir. Va a hacerle rogar. Dios, y lo va a disfrutar. Tienen poco tiempo, pero no necesitan más.

-Por favor, Fe...- Para callarlo, Feuilly lo besa con intensidad, y el grandullón lleva las manos a su cuello, para atraerlo y pegarlo así a él. El más pequeño suelta su erección, y usa las manos para bajarse un poco los pantalones.

-Date la vuelta- el tono mandón de Feuilly va directo a la entrepierna de Bahorel, que crece más en sus pantalones. Obedece, cuando el hombre encima suyo se incorpora, y siente sus manos bajarle también los pantalones y la ropa interior, de una sola tirada. Se los quita del todo, dejándoselas enganchadas de un tobillo. -De rodillas- Bahorel obedece, sin dudar, poniéndose a cuatro sobre el suelo de la camioneta. -Así, justo- Feuilly muerde uno de sus cachetes, y Bahorel apoya la frente también en el suelo. -Así- repite el muchacho, y sin avisarle, deja un lametazo entre sus cachetes. Su lengua atraviesa el círculo de músculo, penetrándolo, y Bahorel gime de forma sonora. -Hazlo. Gime. No hay nadie que pueda escucharnos- Y es verdad. Desde que están allí, no ha pasado un solo coche. Sigue jugando con su lengua, metiéndosela una y otra vez, a la vez que una de sus manos sujeta la base de la erección de Bahorel, y la otra le acaricia los muslos. Su lengua desciende por su periné, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de sus testículos, que lame. Atrapa uno con la boca, chupándolo, haciendo que Bahorel gima otra vez. Desliza la lengua de nuevo, desde allí, subiendo de forma lenta de nuevo hasta su entrada. Una vez allí, se pone de rodillas, acercando sus caderas a él, restregando su erección, todavía atrapada en sus calzoncillos, entre los cachetes de Bahorel.

-Por favor, Feuilly... me vas a matar-

-Te he avisado- sigue restregándose contra él, comenzando a embestirle, como si se lo estuviera follando ya. Aquello solo saca más gemidos de Bahorel, que da un golpe contra la chapa metálica del coche.

-¡Por favor!-

-Por favor, ¿Qué?-

-Fóllame, joder-

-Pero, osito, no tenemos condones... ni lubricante- responde Feuilly, poniendo tono inocente. El sonido que sale de Bahorel hace sonreír a su compañero. Es casi un ruego. Lo que estaba buscando. Se lleva dos dedos a la boca, embadurnándoselos bien de saliva. Sabe que no es suficiente. Nunca es igual que usando lubricante. Lacera su interior, y es difícil entrar. Pero ellos dos son así. Follan como viven, a pelo, sin miedo a las magulladuras, sin miedo al dolor. Disfrutando cada segundo como si fuera el último puto segundo de sus vidas. Y así, mete un dedo dentro de él, y lo mueve en su interior, haciendo espacio. Bahorel se mueve, intentando responder, para recibir más, pero Feuilly agarra su cadera con fuerza. -Quieto, fiera- sonríe, metiendo otro dedo. Los mueve juntos, abriéndolos, cruzándolos, haciendo espacio para él, a la vez que lo sujeta, para que no se mueva. Bahorel se deja, porque, ¿Qué cojones? Le pone demasiado cuando Feuilly se pone así. -Tenemos treinta minutos, me da tiempo de dejarte seco, ¿No crees?-

-Por favor- el más pequeño ríe, de forma sincera, y libera su erección.

-Sabes que hacer, ¿verdad?- Bahorel asiente, y Feuilly se deleita al ver su cuerpo tensarse. Que intentará contraer sus paredes al máximo, facilitaba luego su entrada. Era algo que habían aprendido de tanto follar sin lubricante. Se alinea con su entrada, agarrándose ahora con ambas manos a él, y cuando nota que la tensión desaparece de su cuerpo, entra en él. Sintiendo como queda atrapado dentro de él, solo hasta la altura del glande.

-Feuilly... joder...- jadea el grandullón, logrando contrarrestar la fuerza de Feuilly, para empalarse así mismo contra él. Exhala un hondo suspiro, y Feuilly cierra los ojos. Ambos comienzan a moverse, Feuilly embistiendo y Bahorel respondiendo a los movimientos, provocando que sus pieles se choquen, logrando aquel ruido tan distintivo del sexo. El grandullón busca soporte en el borde de las paredes de la camioneta, y se agarra a ellas, tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornan blancos. Feuilly sigue embistiéndole, sin pudor alguno, con tanta fuerza que está seguro que va dejarle marcas. Sube las manos por el interior de su camiseta, llegando hasta sus pezones, echando su cuerpo sobre él, para pegarse. Se mueven al unísono, aunque de forma errática, Feuilly sintiendo los músculos de Bahorel contraerse a su alrededor, y Bahorel sintiendo a Feuilly llenándolo por entero, tratando de llegar lo más profundo posible con cada embestida, encontrando el ángulo perfecto para rozar su próstata de forma algo violenta. Escuchan el sonido de un motor, y Feuilly derriba a Bahorel, moviéndose sobre él todavía, ahora contra el suelo. La erección de Bahorel se roza con el frío metal, y aquello es demasiado para él. Se corre de forma escandalosa, dejando que pulsos de semen manchen la chapa. Feuilly mira por encima, y al ver que el coche pasa de largo, sale de él.

-Girate- Bahorel siente su cuerpo temblar por entero, pero obedece, manchándose con el semen. Feuilly se sienta sobre su pecho, y comienza a masturbarse, hasta correrse, sobre la cara de Bahorel, que sonríe con satisfacción. Este se incorpora un poco, y Feuilly se inclina sobre él, para besarle, y quitarle los restos de semen de la cara, con la lengua -Anda, vamos a arreglarnos antes de que venga Combeferre- Y como si estuviera esperando a aquellas palabras, un nuevo motor resuena en la distancia.

* * *

**4\. En el gimnasio**

El gimnasio de su barrio es bastante pequeño. Es allí donde Bahorel y Feuilly se conocieron... ¿cinco años atrás? El grandullón siempre se ponía en la cinta de la fila de atrás, solo para verle el culo al más pequeño. Así estuvieron dos semanas hasta que... Feuilly se colocó en la la cinta de la fila de atrás, si, solo porque quería verle el culo a Bahorel. Aquel día, al terminar el entrenamiento, Feuilly se quedó esperando al hombretón en la puerta, con una sonrisa, y lo invitó a unas cervezas. En ese momento, dejaron de correr en filas distintas, para hacerlo en cintas contiguas, y así poder charlar, o más bien, cotorrear, y comentar cosas del tipo, _joder, pero que brazacos tiene el de la máquina de musculación,_ ¿No? Era así antes de que se liaran, y sigue siendo así ahora. Se hicieron amigos muy pronto, y entre ellos siempre ha habido una clara tensión sexual, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a cruzar esa linea, por no perder la amistad que tenían. _Esas movidas destrozan las amistades_ , decía siempre Grantaire. ¿Pero que cojones sabe Grantaire de nada? Definitivamente, tendrían que haberse liado mucho antes, se habrían ahorrado meses, que digo meses, AÑOS de pajas. Y ahora son casi más amigos que antes, que ya es decir, porque antes eran casi inseparables... pero ahora son totalmente inseparables.

Normalmente, van a última hora, y se quedan allí hasta la hora de cerrar. Bahorel es muy amigo del dueño, así que a veces le deja las llaves, para que cierre él. A veces, como ese día. Lo ha hecho adrede, porque tiene una intención muy clara. Lleva queriéndose follar allí a Feuilly desde... ¿que lo conoció? Y sabe que es el momento ideal. Pero no se espera que ocurra de esa forma.

Ya no queda nadie en la sala, y Bahorel está en el suelo, haciendo abdominales. Feuilly está agachado frente a él, agarrándole las rodillas, y mirándole. El grandullón lleva todo el día lanzándole miradas furtivas. Está seguro de que Feuilly tiene en mente la misma idea que él, porque está totalmente convencido de que no lleva calzoncillos. Bueno, y eso lo sabe porque cada vez que hacía un abdominal, una flexión, una sentadilla, o cualquier jodida cosa, se le marcaba. TODO. En un momento, haciendo elevamiento de piernas, los pantalones se le subieron hasta casi los cachetes, y joder, aquello puso a cien a Bahorel. El hombretón acaba la serie, soltando un suspiro.

-Estás bajando de forma- Bahorel arruga la nariz y mira mal a Feuilly, que por su parte, sonríe. -Has tardado cinco segundos más que de costumbre-

-¿Y por qué te crees que es?- pregunta, de forma retórica, refiriéndose a que en las últimas semanas no han parado quietos, y claro, está reventado. Pero Feuilly se lo toma como una pregunta en serio. Bueno, en realidad ha entendido a que se refiere, pero tiene una idea en mente.

-Porque no tienes motivaciones- Bahorel alza una ceja, inquisitivo, y Feuilly sonríe más, llevando las manos al elástico de los shorts de su compañero, haciéndolo sonreír también a él. 

-Y tú vas a darme una motivación, ¿no?-

-Eres avispado, si- responde Feuilly, bajándole los pantalones hasta los tobillos, asegurándose antes, por supuesto, de que están totalmente solos. El grandullón abre un poco las piernas, y Feuilly se apoya en sus rodillas. -Tú pones el ritmo de la mamada. Si disminuyes, yo lo haré también, ¿Entiendes?- Bahorel va a decirle algo, pero antes de que pueda, Feuilly ya lo ha engullido casi entero. Al hombretón se le escapa el aire de los pulmones, pero su compañero no se mueve un solo centímetro hasta que Bahorel comienza la nueva serie. Bahorel empieza con muchas ganas, y Feuilly le sigue el ritmo, metiéndoselo entero cada vez, sintiendo como, poco a poco, la erección de Bahorel comienza a crecer dentro de él. Sin embargo, el hombretón no tarda en disminuir la velocidad, porque...

-Joder, Feuilly- y, efectivamente, el muy cabrón no solo disminuye su velocidad también, sino que se lo saca de la boca, y comienza a lamer su extensión, siguiendo al ritmo de los abdominales. -Hijo de puta- gruñe Bahorel, la lentitud de sus movimientos lo está matando, y solo cuando vuelve aumentar el ritmo de la serie, Feuilly vuelve a meterselo en la boca. Bahorel gruñe, intentando continuar con aquella velocidad, pero, joder, el pequeño cabrón es buenísimo haciendo eso. Cada vez que siente como su erección golpetea contra la garganta de Feuilly, tiene la necesidad de parar. Pero no va a hacer eso. Bajo ningún puto concepto. No. Ni de coña. Sigue, y sigue, y es tan húmedo, y tan cálido, y como usa la lengua, joder. Bahorel no puede hacer otra cosa que volver a disminuir su ritmo, porque Feuilly lo está matando, y el pequeñajo usa el momento para besar el glande de Bahorel, pasando la lengua por la punta, con lentitud. El grandullón no aguanta más, y se deja caer hacia atrás, quedándose quieto.

-No has terminado, te faltan ocho-

-No me jodas que has estado contándolas- Feuilly suelta una carcajada, y deja un par de besos más por su extensión. -No me irás a dejar así... ¿verdad?- Como respuesta, Feuilly se incorpora, para tumbarse sobre él, rozándose, para que note lo duro que se ha puesto. Bahorel sonríe mucho, sobre todo cuando Feuilly comienza a moverse sobre él, restregando su erección contra su muslo. No es solo que Feuilly le ponga a mil, es que, encima, la situación, oh, Dios, la situación. Se la ha imaginado muchas veces, pero es mucho más excitante de lo que jamás habría pensado. Ellos dos, sudados, con la ropa deportiva, en el jodido gimnasio. Dios, si. Feuilly le mordisquea los labios, porque lo ve sumido en sus pensamientos, y este se lo toma como una señal, y mete las manos bajo su pantalón, porque EFECTIVAMENTE, el muy hijo de puta no lleva pantalones. Se los baja, hasta que ambos están por fin sin pantalones. 

-Seguro que te lo has imaginado mil veces, ¿verdad?- Bahorel se ríe, agarrándole el culo para pegarlo a él.

-Me irás a decir que tú no- Feuilly se limita a responder con un beso profundo. Se empuja contra él, para tumbarlo. -¿Probamos otra cosa?- Bahorel sonríe mucho.

-Me gusta mucho entrenar así, si- El más pequeño le muerde los labios, y acto seguido, ambos ríen.

-¿Flexiones?- pregunta, alzando una ceja, y solo de imaginarse lo que pasa por la mente de Feuilly, hace que su erección tiemble.

-Eres muy imaginativo- Feuilly sonríe con cierto orgullo y rueda, para tumbarse boca arriba. Bahorel, que tiene poca sangre en el cerebro y mucha en la polla en aquel momento, se tumba encima suyo, cara a cara, y el más pequeño suspira, poniendo cara de resignación

-Así no, gilipollas, a lo sesenta y nueve, ¿tengo que explicártelo todo?- Bahorel se siente algo idiota, claro. Era obvio. Pero no ha pensado, no es culpa suya, es culpa de Feuilly, por ponerse tan creativo. Se da la vuelta, colando las rodillas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Feuilly, quedando ambas caras a la altura de la erección del otro. -¿Tengo que recordarte como se hacen las flexiones, o podrás?- Bahorel se limita a gruñir, poniéndose en posición. Toma la erección de Feuilly en su boca, a la vez que comienza a moverse, arriba y abajo. A su vez, Feuilly se limita a abrir la boca, y dejar que entre y salga de ella, con las flexiones. Pero las piernas de Bahorel no tardan mucho en ceder, porque el hijo de puta usa la lengua de una forma que derretiría al propio Dios del Sexo. Porque hay un Dios del Sexo, ¿Verdad? Bueno, si lo hay, reside en la lengua de Feuilly, eso seguro. Así que deja las flexiones, pero sigue en aquella posición, siendo él el que lleve toda la carga de la acción, moviendo las caderas contra su boca, a no demasiada velocidad, aunque sabe que el cuidado con Feuilly no es necesario. A más velocidad, eso si, mueve la cabeza, intentado imitar las cosas que le hace Feuilly, con éxito, al parecer, porque siente varios gemidos resonar contra su erección. El más pequeño acaricia los muslos de Bahorel, como pidiéndole que le de más, pero en ese momento, escuchan los pasos. Se quedan muy quietos, y Feuilly lo suelta, para que Bahorel se tumbe sobre él, pegándose al suelo.

-¿Baho? Dani me ha dicho que ibas a cerrar tú, te he traído el dinero de las apuestas... ¿Estás por ahí?- Feuilly besa los muslos de Bahorel, que le pillan cerca, provocándole, buscando hacerle gemir, pero este logra mantenerse callado, hasta que Grantaire se va, apagando la luz tras él y Bahorel muerde el primer sitio de Feuilly que pilla.

-Eres un cabrón... querías que nos pillara- sonríe, levantándose para colocarse cara a cara con él. El más pequeño sonríe ampliamente también. 

-Puede-

-Bastardo salido- Feuilly ríe, y se abraza a Bahorel.

-Podemos ir a mi casa y acabar esto-

-O podemos follar sobre la banca de pesas- Feuilly muerde su hombro, y vuelve a reírse.

-Me apunto a eso-

* * *

  **5\. En el sillón**

 Feuilly está dormido sobre Bahorel, en el sofá del piso que comparte con Jehan. Ambos están en ropa interior, y el grandullón acaricia su espalda, con gesto ausente, mirando la televisión. El más pequeño se mueve un poco, despertando.

-¿Aún no ha terminado?-

-Que va, están el la prorroga- Feuilly gruñe, comenzando a jugar con el vello de su bajo vientre. -Están jugando fatal. Es un coñazo de partido- Quizás hay una suplica escondida, una llamada de atención. Un _por favor, entretenme._ O al menos, eso es lo él entiende. Su mano desciende, siguiendo la línea de vello, hasta enterrarse bajo los boxers de Bahorel. Este hace un ruidito de aprobación, así que Feuilly comienza a mover la mano, sin agarrarlo, solo acariciándole, con la palma de mano. Besa el cuello de Bahorel, dejando pequeños mordiscos en la piel morena del grandullón, haciendo a este gemir con suavidad. Sigue acariciándole, a la vez que roza su erección con el muslo de Bahorel, jadeando en su cuello. El mayor ya no le presta atención alguna al fútbol, porque aquello es muchísimo más interesante. Bahorel acaba por llevar su mano a la creciente erección de Feuilly, y la acaricia de la misma forma en la que lo hace él. Al final, acaban sin ropa interior, y se trasladan del sofá a uno de los sillones que hay en el piso. Feuilly se coloca apoyando el pecho en la espalda del susodicho sillón, y Bahorel desciende besos por su piel, hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Una vez allí, deja varios mordiscos (por una vez es él el que muerde, y no Feuilly), para luego comenzar a besar entre ellas. Para aquella ocasión, si que tienen lubricante. Eso si que es raro. Bahorel tarda menos de diez segundos en ir al cuarto a buscarlo, y vuelve, embadurnándose los dedos. El primer dedo entra con bastante facilidad, y una vez que siente que el muchacho está cómodo mete otro. Y juega con ambos dedos, hasta que Feuilly está preparado para meter un tercero. Mientras hace eso, se masturba, y le da besos en el final de la espalda. Feuilly jadea, y gime, abrazándose a la espalda del sillón. Bahorel saca los dedos, y sube, dejando un reguero de besos hasta llegar a su cuello. 

Así es como los encuentra Jehan, al entrar al piso. No puede evitar quedarse mirándolos, porque la escena es...

-Wow- se le escapa, pero Feuilly y Bahorel están... bastante entretenidos. El más pequeño está agarrado a la espalda del sillón, y el grandullón, detrás de él, muerde su cuello y abraza su pecho. No lo ve, pero por sus movimientos, no le es difícil deducir que... bueno, Bahorel se lo está follando. Y bastante bien, al parecer, o eso sugieren los gemidos de ambos. Feuilly abre los ojos en ese momento y lo ve. Jehan traga saliva y huye a la cocina, porque necesita agua. Tiene la garganta seca y de verdad, reza porque a Feuilly no le haya dado tiempo fijarse en como no había podido evitar comenzar a acariciarse sobre el pantalón. La mitad del agua se le derrama, mojando su camiseta, porque en aquel instante escucha un sonoro gemido procedente del salón. Se imagina que cuando vuelva, se habrán trasladado al cuarto... Pero no. No. No. Cuando sale, solo han cambiado de posición. Bahorel ahora está sentado, y sobre él, Feuilly se mueve, su espalda contra el pecho del grandullón. Y lo mira. Lo está mirando. Y sonríe. Feuilly está precioso, moviéndose con tanta sensualidad y con su... bueno, con aquella erección, que parece invitarle a... se acerca, con algo de duda, y termina por arrodillarse frente a él. -¿Puedo?-

-Por favor- jadea Feuilly, y Jehan puede escuchar la risotada proveniente de Bahorel. Toma aire antes de meterse la húmeda erección de Feuilly en la boca. Solo con imaginarse que seguramente Bahorel ha hecho lo mismo hace un rato, basta para que propia erección exclame reclamando atención. La libera y se acaricia, llevando el mismo ritmo con el que mueve la cabeza. Las manos del grandullón, que estaban en el pecho de Feuilly, bajan, para enredar los dedos en el pelo rubio de Jehan. El pequeñajo sigue moviéndose, para tener más profundo en su interior a Bahorel, y para entrar más en Jehan, pero teniendo más cuidado en esto último, para no hacerle daño. Sin embargo, el rubio reacciona más que bien, y con ganas, usa la lengua en su glande. No es la primera vez que Jehan le hace aquello a Feuilly. Son amigos desde los doce años, y experimentaron mucho juntos. Pero eso... eso, ahora, es diferente. Porque Bahorel y Feuilly son pareja, y lo están invitando a participar en algo tan privado como es el sexo. -Jehan... Ten cuidado, voy a correrme- Jehan lo suelta, y sigue con la mano, intentado llevar el mismo ritmo que llevaba antes con la mano. Feuilly termina, y el rubio no se aparta, quedando así manchado por el semen de su amigo. -Déjame ayudarte- musita Feuilly, y Jehan se incorpora, dejando que la mano de su amigo comience a moverse, masturbándolo con bastante delicadeza. Unos instantes después, la mano de Bahorel lo acompañan, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Feuilly, haciendo que aumente el ritmo. El grandullón ha debido terminar ya, hace algunos segundos, pero sigue todavía dentro de Feuilly, acariciándole el pecho con la mano libre, con mucha ternura. Lo mira por encima del hombro de su compañero, y muerde la oreja de este, ganándose un codazo. Jehan termina, y Feuilly tira de él, para que se eche sobre ellos. 

-¿Ha estado bien?- pregunta el rubio, con cierta timidez, y uno de sus dos amigos le limpia la cara con el dorso de la mano, porque aún tiene algún que otro resto de semen por allí.

-Vamos a tener que dejar que nos pilles más a menudo- dice Feuilly, frotando la mejilla contra la barbilla de Bahorel, y acariciando el brazo de Jehan, que sonríe levemente. Si. Le gusta esa idea.

 


End file.
